Lovely Sunday*
by Ten1
Summary: Takeru calls up and asks Ken out on a date. A sweet Taken fic. There's only some kissing, no nasty stuff.


*Lovely Sunday*

"Hey are you open Sunday? I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

It was just a second ago when Ken had picked up the phone

to find that the person who had called him was none other than Takeru Takaishi.

"Tomorrow? Sure I'm open. I'll call the others too"

"Ah, wait! Don't do that!!"

"Huh?"

"I was hoping we can get out with just the two of us. You know? A date?"

Ken literally dropped the phone.

"Ken? What just happened there??"

"Um, uh, nothing! I'm sorry!"

"Okay, so how about it?"

"S-Sure thing!"

"Then that's decided! I'll be waiting at the Odaiba station around 11:00 if that's all right."

"No problem Takaishi, meet you there."

"Good-night"

As soon as Takeru hung up, Ken put down the phone and ran into his room.

Oh, man was he happy! He never would have though that Takeru would ask him out.

Well, he's been quite flirty around Ken lately. But so soon?

"Ken-chan you look awfully happy."

"Can you tell?"

"Of course. Who was that from?"

"It was Takaishi. He asked me to go out with him tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful Ken-chan!"

"Would you like to come too, Wormmon?"

"I would hate to disturb you two. Go along and have fun."

"I'm sorry Wormmon."

"Don't worry about it, good night Ken."

Ken tucked Wormmon in his bed and said good night.

He himself couldn't sleep yet though.

He wanted to chose what to wear tomorrow now

instead of having to scramble about in the house in the morning.

Ken was careful about what he chose because he didn't want other people

to stare at them a weird way in the city because they were both guys,

but he didn't want to look too girly either.

It took him a while but Ken finally chose out his clothes and went to sleep beside Wormmon.

It was a beautiful day. The air was nice and cold, 

and the sun wasn't shining too brightly in Tokyo.

Ken was just about to reach Odaiba Station where he was supposed to meet Takeru

when he noticed people just staring at him.

Poor Ken started worrying if he looked wrong in one way or another.

He was wearing something pretty simple.

A black tank-top, pair of jean-shorts, and a transparent type jacket.

Ken had no idea that what they were staring at was not something that was wrong with him.

There wasn't anything wrong with him except for looking too sexy.

But how would Ken know of it?

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally got out of their sight.

"Ken! Over here!"

Takeru spotted him instantly when he reached the exit.

Ken didn't notice it was Takeru right away because he wasn't

wearing his usual green-based clothes.

Instead he wore something pretty simple- t-shirt and cargo pants.

Simple, but he looked good in almost anything.

"Hi Takaishi, sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Don't worry about it."

Then now HE started to look at Ken from head to toe.

"Um, is there something wrong with me?? 

The passengers that were on there stared at me strangely too.."

Ken put on a worried face and at that, Takeru laughed.

"No, no. It's nothing wrong. It's just that you look damn sexy!!

Those people were probably thinking who the heck is the lucky guy 

that gets to go on a date with that hot chick."

"Huh?! Ta, Takaishi~ please don't tease me like that?"

"I'm sorry Ken, but the thing is, I'm not teasing. Come on, let's go!"

Takeru took firm grasp of Ken's hand so they wont 

lose each other in the crowded Sunday Odaiba, and led him between the crowds.

"Where are we going? Hey Takaishi?!"

Ken found himself sitting across Takeru in a coffee shop.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I didn't want to make everything go my way, 

so I thought I might ask you where you wanted to go.

You haven't been around Odaiba so much haven't you?"

He was right. Whenever Ken came to Odaiba,

he didn't have time to notice what was actually IN Odaiba 

because they needed to have a meeting or battle evil digimon 

and that was it.

"Well... I don't know what's around here... where do you suggest we go?"

Takeru's face frowned a bit, hearing Ken's response.

But he put back his usual gentleman smile so he won't notice.

"Hmm... let me think. What about the aquarium?"

Ken just smiled slightly and nodded.

Oh great he's doing this again...

Why can't Ken spit out where HE want's to go?

He really needs to get used to speak out for himself one of these days,

and today's gonna be that day.

"What are we waiting for then!"

Takeru paid for himself and Ken, and ran out of the café.

Ken thought to himself as he felt those firm hands pulling him.

I'm doing this again...

Why can't I ever get out my own words?

I AM afraid he might not like my idea,

but I have to speak out for myself one of these days.

It's Sunday noon, the aquarium was filled with family groups and young couples.

The two-some looked like a couple themselves with their hands clasped together.

Ken noticed it first, and blushed.

"What's the matter?"

"Takaishi... your hand...///"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry"

They let go quickly and looked up at each other.

"!!!"

Ken was the one who was surprised when their noses nearly touched.

He turned even more red and faced down to the floor.

The two kept their mouths shut and just flowed with the crowd up the escalator.

It was a bad habit of Ken's.

Not speaking out his own thoughts is one, but there was another.

He always tended to look down to not see other people's eyes.

It's not like the people would eat him if he glanced at them,

but Ken was sure afraid of meeting eye to eye with someone.

"Hey Ken, look!"

The escalator had ended and right when they stepped off, 

the whole crowd had their heads titled upwards and awed at the sight.

Ken didn't care to do the same until Takeru pointed up.

"...wow...."

It was beautiful.

The tank made an arc over their heads, like a tunnel.

The bright sun was shining and made the water sparkle so gorgeously.

There were 100 times as many fish as the humans who were there.

"You finally looked up."

"?"

Just as Ken turned to Takeru with a question mark on his face,

he felt an arm go around his waist and the other lifted his chin up.

And the moment he notices, Takeru was kissing him.

A light kiss, with just their lips meeting the others.

"Ta, ta, Takaishi!!!"

"Don't mind it, the other people are all looking up. No one would see us."

"But... just... don't kiss me in public, please...it's too embarrassing"

Shyly, Ken took Takeru's hand.

Takeru smiled, as he squeezed his hands just a little.

They were going along well after that.

The adorable couple, as everyone around them saw, 

amused themselves until it was pretty late in to the night.

They watched a movie, went to the game center, shopping mall...

Always with their hands held together. 

It was probably around 10PM when they finally stopped moving around

and rested themselves on a bench in the park.

"That has got to be the best day I've had in ages!"

Ken said cheerfully. He had on a really bright smile that he didn't show often before.

"Takaishi..."

"Wait."

All of a sudden, Takeru held his palm out to Ken to stop what he was about to say.

"Yes?"

"No Takaishi anymore. I preffer you call me by my first name.

Don't you feel closer to people when you call them by their first name?"

"Ta... keru..." 

"That's it"

Ken was blushing again, but this time he didn't face the ground.

He gave him a shy smile and boy did he love that timid smile.

"Thank you for calling me out today, I really enjoyed it."

"Would you allow me to do that more often?"

"If YOU allow me to be with you?"

"With great pleasure"

Takeru bowed as if he were a prince. He was.

Ken curtseyed in return, and then looked up.

"Ah.. The stars are shining brightly today."

"Yes they are.."

While Ken was admiring the view of the night sky,

Takeru stared at him with eyes full of love.

"You know Ken, you have to put your face up more."

"What?"

"You have such a pretty face. Besides being able to see that face,

I'd love to see everyone envy me who's so lucky to have a koibito like you."

Ken giggled but was hushed by Takeru's kiss.

He leaned in and pushed his tongue into his mouth, letting it play around.

Ken started returning the kiss and wrapped his arms around his love.

They were probably kissing for more than a minute now,

taking advantage of the fact that no one was in that park so late at night.

"Or maybe next time you'll ask me to your house at night?" said Ken, slightly joking.

"Now there's a good idea"

"Anywhere with you is fine... that's what I'd love"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimers: I do not own Digimon 02. The characters belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
